


This wasn't what I had planned

by autobotsrolloutx (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform, ooh, you're welcome jess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/autobotsrolloutx
Summary: my girlfriend, jess, asked me to write a Josh Dun x reader.This will probably suck oops





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the upcoming trash

   I arrived at the concert fifteen minutes early, and there he stood. Joshua Dun, in all his glory. He looked at me for a moment then glared at someone else, then he looked right back at me. He got out the humongous crowd of fans and just walked up, right in front of me. Josh Dun, in front of me? I knew I was going to wake up soon, I pinched my skin, and I was still standing there. He slipped me a piece of paper as slyly as he could and ran back into the crowd. Then, I saw Tyler look right into my eyes, giggled, and whispered something into Josh's ear. I inspected the piece of paper and there was some sort of poetry written on the front of it.

_I saw you looking at me, you were like a cute little pea. your highlighter shines so, i'll buy us some wine. No need to be frantic, I can be quite romantic. You might know me as Josh, but I don't like to watch smosh. Text me even  if you're right next to me. (617)-***-****_

I sent a look and a small smile when  I saw Josh looking at me next. He returned the favor, I was next in line to see Josh and Tyler. When Josh spotted me next in line he once again, whispered something into Tyler's ear and next thing I knew it was my turn to talk to them. I'm typically pretty awkward and waiting in huge crowds and in a big room full of people my anxiety was at its breaking point. When I walked up to the stands where they were standing I saw Josh and Tyler start giggling and Josh added, "Nice to see you, what's your name?" "It's uh J-Jessica." "Sick name," He then lowered his voice and whispered,"I hope to see you around sometime." I could feel my face getting extremely red, "Sure Josh. But, what if someone finds out?" "They wont. But we need to end this conversation in a hug to make it less obviously, fangirl." Jeez Josh didn't know you were so open about who you like. We hugged and parted and I went on with the day. I decided I would text him when I was out with my parents, trying to avoid conversation as best as possible.

Jess: Hey Josh it's that one awkward girl

Josh: How could I forget

Jess: I was wondering if you want to like go to Taco Bell, or Chipotle or something

Josh: Frick yeah, I can pick you up if you want

Jess: sure, i'm at the Harvest Pizza place

Josh: Be there in 10

Jess: I'll see you when you get here, bye :)

 


	2. When i'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm they hang out and bond at taco bell?  
> uhm idk the pov has changed kinda in some parts. comment if you hate it, riperino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly trash, okay prepare for some ao3 thing that everyone does. "KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED BLAH BLAH BLAH"  
> honestly i wanna go to taco-bell but my family loves eating healthy so here I am with some berries of straw.

A few minutes later I see this black Corolla come from around the corner, and there he sat. The boy with the light blue hair tucked into a black cap , and the normal NASA Shirt paired with black ripped jeans. He called out of the passenger window, "Hey, Jess. Wow, you look nice. Wanna head to Taco Bell?" I smiled and entered the car. The weirdest thing about the whole ride is he only played his own songs. Message Man, hometown, and right before we arrived he played Taco Bell Saga. I always told people how much I loved Josh Dun, but maybe now we can love, each other.

The only thing Josh was thinking about is how he could make the first move, he really want to make a good impression. Well, and maybe, how freaking good Jess looked, black knee high dress, red converse, red beanie, and a black and white flannel. Josh felt like a total dipcrap ( **get the reference)** wearing just a worn-out NASA shirt, a backwards cap, and ripped jeans. _Ugh, I should've dressed up more_ , is just one of the many thoughts that were rushing though Josh's head.

Once the two walked into Taco Bell, Josh told Jess to find them a seat while he orders. "But, I haven't even told you what I wanted, plus I'm a vegetarian." Jessica yelled out while Josh went up to order, right before he ordered Josh called back, "Well, in that case you'll love what i'm getting us." Josh loved surprises, while Jessica hated them, wow this is just the best 'frenship' maybe more than 'frenship' but who knows. Josh decided to order two triple layer burritos, two orders of chips and cheese, and two Baja Blasts, he payed the required amount, and just waited to hear his name called to grab their food. "JOSH? JOSH!" Josh reenters reality, since he was just very very deep in thought, and received the food after he showed the receipt. They enjoyed their food and in between bites Josh would stick out the little tip of his tongue, because honestly, you can't go wrong with a little Taco Bell. After Jessica finished her burrito she continued by asking, "How did you know? Mmm... That was delicious, thank you Josh." Josh felt happy that Jess was happy, "I felt a tingle that you liked burritos." Jessica was just thinking, ****_god you're such a dork in real life._ "So I was thinking, do you wanttospendtherestoftourwithme?" Jessica's brain froze at the offer she was just given. She stood up and pulled on Josh's wrist and hugged and before Josh knew it, Jessica kissed his cheek. "I would love to Josh." Josh was really thinking about it for a while and he thought it was a good time. Josh grabbed Jessica's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, when they got outside the unspoken happened.  

 


	3. its up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys comment whether or not you want the story to keep going.

**I am thinking about abandoning this writing, It's not that I don't like it. I just don't feel it's important. It makes no sense and that's why I'm asking you guys if I should leave it.**

**So, should I continue? It's up to you guys, comment your thoughts.**

**If nobody comments it's going to be gone by, May 1st 2017.**

**Okay Bye.**

**gO COMMENT PLEASE IF YOU WANT IT gONE OR TO sTAY!**

**Author's Note:**

> idk, trash?


End file.
